Loved Unloved
by Rozen91
Summary: Draco, kau adalah malaikat kematianku. Hal apakah yang membuatmu sangat membenciku? Apapun itu, aku minta maaf./A sequel to 'Not Enough'. Hermione POV./
1. prologue

**a sequel to –NOT ENOUGH-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

"Hermione."

Jangan memandangku dengan cara seperti itu.

" _Dear,"_ suara yang dipenuhi rasa kasihan itu tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik, "orangtuamu sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik."

Menjauh...Menjauhlah.

Ah, aku tidak mampu berkata-kata. Cairan hangat menyusuri pipi yang dingin di musim gugur ketika pohon yang kusukai tengah menggugurkan daunnya. Kukerjapan mata dan kembalilah aku pada dunia berwarna kelabu. Kenyataan yang berusaha kularikan diri darinya. Selalu mengikutiku. Selalu.

Kucengkeram rok hitamku kuat-kuat hingga kainnya yang semula rapi kini tampak jelek dan kusut. Tanpa bisa kutahan bahuku bergetar dan mulut yang terkatup pun harus parau yang berkumpul di ujung lidah akhirnya terdengar. Kesedihanku menggumpal hingga ke tenggorokan dan aku tak mampu berbicara.

Kenapa ayah dan ibu pergi begitu cepat?

Kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian?

Ah, siapakah yang akan memelukku dengan tangan besar mereka yang hangat? Aroma familiar sebuah rumah yang bahagia entah dimana aku mencarinya. Jiwaku ikut pergi bersama mereka berdua yang kusayangi.

Namun, Draco, kau berlari ke sisiku dan memegang erat tanganku. Biarpun pandanganku tidak jelas dan kabur oleh air mata, tapi aku masih bisa melihat kekuatanmu. Keteguhanmu. Matamu merah tapi kau menolak meneteskan air mata. Maka akupun menangis lagi. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Karena, sungguh, aku iri padamu. Aku juga ingin sekuat dirimu.

Draco, di waktu itu hatiku yang kosong telah kau isi dengan secercah cahaya yang penuh dengan harapan.

Aku...karena tanganmu yang meraihku waktu itu...Draco...aku tidak jadi mengikuti ayah dan ibu; terbang ke langit dengan para malaikat yang akan mengantarkanku untuk berkumpul kembali bersama kedua orang yang sangat kucintai.

Aku tidak jadi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Kupikir, aku akan sendirian dan merana.

Ah, ternyata kau masih ada di sisiku.

Kau adalah salju yang berhasil kutemukan di musim gugur. Berwarna putih dan sulit didekati. Kau membuatku merasa istimewa. Hanya di telapak tanganku saja sang salju tak akan mencair karena emosi yang meledak-ledak.

Draco, kau seperti malaikat pelindungku.

Kau membuatku merasa sangat dicintai.

Hingga kini.

Namun ingatanku kembali pada bayangan di ruang kelas yang kosong dan berwarna jingga. Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang saling berhadapan. Di suatu hari yang tidak biasa ketika kupikir itulah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta padanya. Aku mengumpulkan banyak keberanian dan meredam bara kebanggaan yang baginya akan terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

Tidak mudah bagi seseorang untuk mengatakan perasaan yang tersembunyi di dalam hati.

Menahan rasa malu luar biasa, aku mengatakan bahwa aku selalu melihat ke arahnya sejak dulu.

Seseorang yang kusukai.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loved Unloved**

 _ **[**_ _Hermione's thought uncovered_ _ **]**_

 **Rozen91**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : AU—modern universe

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

" _ **Kurasa,"**_

 _namun, seseorang itu malah berkata,_

" _ **tidak**_ _ **akan**_ _ **ada seorang**_ _ **pun**_ _ **yang bisa mencintaimu, Granger."**_


	2. the innocent hearts

Hermione...tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya. Dia mengintip dari jendela di lantai dua dan menekuk alisnya dalam-dalam. Anak-anak tetangga bermain dan tertawa. Berlari seperti kuda dan meloncat seperti kelinci. Hermione membuang muka dan tidak ingin peduli, beralasan bahwa mereka sangat kekanakkan-kanakkan dan banyak membuang waktu untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Ia mengepalkan tangan dengan sorot mata berapi-api, berkata bahwa seseorang harus memikirkannya masa depannya sejak dini dan lagi orang-orang dewasa senang dengan anak yang pintar. Hermione tersenyum. Ia berjinjit dan meraih sebuah buku tebal dari kolom ketiga rak buku ibunya. Diletakkannya buku itu di atas meja sembari ia duduk dengan postur sempurna di kursi. Senyumnya melebar, penuh kepuasan.

Belajar lebih menyenangkan daripada bermain!

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loved Unloved**

 _ **[**_ _Hermione's thought uncovered_ _ **]**_

 **Rozen91**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : AU—modern universe

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

Rumah minimalis bercat beige itu dihuni oleh keluarga yang terdiri dari 3 orang. Seorang ayah dan ibu, dan seorang anak perempuan yang baru saja menginjak usia 4 tahun. Kedua orangtua tersebut terkenal baik dan ramah. Mereka sendiri punya pekerjaan yang sama, yakni sebagai dokter gigi. Pekerjaan yang lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai keperluan dan membuat para tentangga memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang setara. Anak tunggal merekapun tak kalah menawan dengan ketajaman cara berpikirnya yang menakjubkan untuk anak balita sepertinya. Keluarga Granger adalah contoh dari model keluarga yang bahagia dan harmonis.

Tapi, sebenarnya tidak seperti itu juga. Hermione selalu mencoba berwajah ceria ketika ayah dan ibunya pergi bekerja. Hermione tidak bisa bermain dengan mereka setiap saat. Pengasuhnya lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah dan hanya kadang-kadang ia bisa mengajak Hermione keluar.

Anak itu selalu terlihat sendirian.

Sembari melipat lengan di ambang jendela, Hermione menghitung orang-orang yang melintas di jalan di depan halaman. Berharap ayah dan ibunya cepat pulang ke rumah.

 **-oOo-**

"Kutu buku!"

"Hehehe, lihat saja, dia pasti nanti jadi botak. Ayahku jadi botak karena terlalu banyak baca buku. Ibuku yang bilang."

"Botak! Botak! Botaaak!"

Anak laki-laki selalu mengganggu anak perempuan. Dasar tidak punya kerjaan!

"Hei, hei, kalian lihat tadi di kelas? Granger bicara panjang lebar padahal aku hanya menyebut kata kuantum yang kudengar kakakku saja. Apa dia ingin pamer?"

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Seharusnya kau hentikan saja dia."

"Aku ingin, tapi tidak sempat. Dia terus bercerocos seperti kereta api!"

"Hahaha! Kereta api!? Lucu sekali!"

"Benar! Mulai sekarang, kita panggil dia si kereta api! Tut tut tut!"

"Hahaha!"

Dan anak perempuan lebih buruk dari anak laki-laki. Menyedihkan.

Kalau begitu, Hermione tidak butuh teman.

Lagipula, dia juga sibuk belajar. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain dan bergaul.

Hmph.

Memang tidak semua orang jahat padanya, namun Hermione sudah menutup hati dan mengalihkan mata. Ia lebih memilih membenamkan diri dalam tumpukan buku ketimbang bermain bersama teman sebayanya. Beberapa guru di kelompok bermain itu mengkahwatirkannya, namun Hermione menolak dengan tegas. Dia tidak suka anak-anak.

Haah. Ironis. Kau sendiri juga, 'kan, masih anak-anak.

Lama kemudian baru ia menyadari, bahwa masa-masa di kelompok bermain itu tak ia lewatkan dengan senyuman. Ia terkesan muram dan misterius. Lebih dari itu, anak-anak sebayanya menganggapnya angkuh. Dan iapun menjadi anak yang tidak disukai.

 **-oOo-**

Itu adalah musim gugur yang ia mulai setelah 4 bulan berada di kelompok bermain. Hermione yang selalu sendirian mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan berseru bahwa ia akan melakukan petualangan mandiri. Pepohonan dan bunga-bunga yang dihembus angin bergoyang seolah menyorakinya. Hermione mengangguk. Ia lalu mengapit sebuah ensklopedia tanaman di bawah lengannya. Dengan mantap memakai topi di kepalanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan para guru, ia membuka pintu belakang dan berlari menuju hutan.

Buku dan hutan memang mengasyikkan.

Hermione selalu bermimpi akan menemukan sesuatu yang hebat suatu hari nanti. Ada suatu ketika ia menonton TV dan terkagum-kagum pada penemuan robot manusia. Hermione juga ingin membuat robot, banyak robot untuk menjadi teman yang sesungguhnya. Namun, perjalanan untuk menjadi seorang pembuat robot sangatlah panjang. Terkadang ia berandai-andai akan mendapatkan teman secepatnya. Di manakah dia?

Hermione meringis ketika ujung ranting yang tajam tersangkut di ujung roknya. Ia menggigit bibir dan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis saat ujung roknya sobek karena tarikannya agak kasar waktu itu. Dengan susah payah ia merangkak keluar dari semak-semak. Menggerutu dan mencemaskan rok kesayangannya.

Kala itu adalah musim gugur ketika daun-daun mulai berwarna kecoklatan dan jatuh dari tangkainya. Ada sebuah pohon besar yang membayanginya dari teriknya sinar matahari.

Hermione mengangkat wajah. Kemudian ia tertegun.

Ada salju yang jatuh di musim gugur.

Hermione Granger terpengarah, menatap dengan mulut terbuka.

Lalu senyum bergairah mengembang di wajahnya yang kemerah-merahan.

Ada salju yang jatuh di musim gugur!

 **-oOo-**

Hermione menyukai salju yang ini dibandingkan yang lainnya. Hermione berhasil menemukan harta karun di dalam petualangan yang panjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tempat ini properti pribadi."

"Apa katamu? Ini hutan. Oh! Apa hutan ini adalah rumahmu? Apa kau peri? Peri salju? Apa kau tidak akan meleleh?"

Hening sejenak.

Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya datar, tapi Hermione tidak mau membuang-buang waktu. _Time is money!_ Ia menggenggam lengan anak itu dan memandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Lalu ia melarikan kedua tangannya ke seluruh tubuh anak misterius itu. Privasi yang telah diterobos tiba-tiba membuat anak laki-laki itu memekik.

"...Kau..." Hermione menjauh, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, "hmm, kau persis manusia," gumamnya bingung. Ia hendak menyentuh cuping telinga anak laki-laki itu, namun si empunya sudah berjengit duluan, mundur beberapa langkah. Hermione menelengkan kepala, lalu ia menunjuk telinganya sendiri. "Apa ujung atas telingamu berbentuk lancip?"

"Lancip...tidak." Sorot mata anak itu masam. "Aku bukan peri."

"Oh." Sepasang permata hazel menyipit. "Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

Dua pasang mata saling terpicing terhadap satu sama lain. Kedua anak itu tidak mau kalah. Tiba-tiba angin yang menerpa ke arah mereka meniup sisi rambut perak platinum anak laki-laki itu ke atas. Lantas manik hazel bergulir ke arah telinga yang tak lagi ditutupi tirai rambut.

Ia terbelalak.

"Eeeeehh," ucapnya kecewa.

 **-oOo-**

Hermione mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung sembari tertawa. Anak laki-laki di depannya mengangkat alis. "Apa yang lucu?"

Hermione meliriknya dengan mata melengkung. "Ternyata kau bukan peri."

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau sendirian di sini?"

"'Kenapa'?" Sorot mata si anak albino berubah tajam, "Yang seharusnya bertanya itu aku, bukan kau, orang asing. Sembarangan saja kau masuk ke halamanku."

"Oh." Hermione menelengkan kepala, sama seklai tidak merasa bersalah. "Well, aku sedang melakukan petualangan mandiri."

"'Petualangan mandiri'?" Anak laki-laki itu terlihat semakin sakit saja tiap Hermione berbicara tentang hal yang tidak masuk di akal.

"Kalau kau?"

"...jalan-jalan." Iris kelabunya bergulir tajam saat melihat Hermione membuka mulut lagi. "Jangan tanya."

"Huh," ucap Hermione, mengernyitkan alisnya ke arah anak asing itu. Kentara sekalai kalau dia iba, entah imajinasi apa yang membuatnya berpikir kalau anak laki-laki itu harus dikasihani. Iris kelabu memicing. Kesal. "Tidak sopan menatap orang seperti itu."

"Tapi...kau sendirian karena tidak punya teman, 'kan?"

"Ha?"

Hermione tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga begitu. Baiklah, karena kau tidak seperti yang lain, aku akan berteman denganmu."

Anak itu tertegun.

"Kau bisa menjadi teman pertamaku!" serunya, namun tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tidak yakin. "Apa...apa kau sebenarnya sudah punya teman?"

Si rambut perak platinum memebutuhkan waktu lama untuk menggeleng pelan.

Dan senyum itu sangat indah terpancar dari wajah sang Granger yang belia.

Brusk! Tanpa sadar menjatuhkan ensiklopedianya yang sangat berharga ketika ia mendekat dan lantas menggenggam kedua tangan anak laki-laki itu. Ada cahaya yang seolah menyihir siapapun yang melihatnya, berenang-renang di dalam sepasang permata hazelnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku adalah teman pertamamu juga!" serunya riang, "namaku Hermione Granger, dan kau harus memanggilku Hermione!"

"A...aa..." Anak laki-laki di hadapannya terperangah. Berkali-kali membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan di akuarium. Sontak semburat merah tampak di kedua pipinya. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan mata ke bawah. "Draco...aku Draco Malfoy..."

"Draco!" Hermione berkata senang, "kau adalah malaikat salju, Draco!"

Draco lantas mengangkat wajah—rona merah di pipi tak lagi kelihatan. Air mukanya tampak pucat saat menatap Hermione dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Itu lagi!?" jeritnya, "Aku ini manusia!"

Draco Malfoy sendiri tidak mengerti alasan kenapa Hermione hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang terkulum di bibirnya.

Demikianlah, pertemuan pertama kedua anak yang berada di dalam nasib yang sama. Dan, sesungguhnya, kepolosan anak perempuan itu adalah sikap egois yang tersembunyi di balik selimut. Hermione sendiri tidak menyadari tentang hal itu. Namun, di usianya yang masih sangat muda itu, dia mengerti bahwa kesendirian itu sangat menyakitkan, sangat menyedihkan.

 **_bersambung_**


	3. when the queen's crown lost its light

Hari-hari yang bahagia ... Hermione masih sangat kecil, masih sangat muda untuk bisa mengerti bahwa tidak semua hal bisa berlangsung hingga selamanya. Draco datang ke dalam hidupnya dan membuat kebahagiaannya berlipat-lipat ganda. Hermione menarik kedua tangan Draco dan mengajaknya menari bersama dan berpetualang. Waktu itu ia adalah gadis yang bersinar dan penuh keceriaan. Ia berpikir, _ah, akhirnya aku punya teman juga._ Akhirnya ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman. Akan tetapi, mungkin kebahagiaan itu memiliki konsekuensi. Atau memang meminta bayaran.

Kedua orangtuanya meninggal dan rasa dingin lantas menikam jantungnya. Membekukan seluruh organ dalamnya. Hermione menatap kuburan yang basah tanpa mampu berkedip sementara air matanya masih mengalir deras. Kekosongan itu begitu nyata dan ia tertelan hidup-hidup ke dalamnya. Akan tetapi, Draco ... Draco ada di sisinya. Menggenggam tangannya erat. Hermione perlahan menggulirkan matanya pada tangan yang bersatu itu, lalu naik pada si empunya. Draco tampak menyeka matanya dan berusaha menahan tangis padahal wajahnya sudah merah dan matanya sembab.

Hermione mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Namun, rasa dingin itu tetap ada dan membekukan hatinya.

Hermione Granger waktu itu masih kecil, masih sangat muda dan belum mengerti apa-apa. Ketika masa berkabungnya telah selesai dan ia kembali ke sekolahnya, seseorang berkata dengan nada yang kejam:

"Tidak masuk akal! Kenapa orangtuamu bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian? Hei, Granger, mungkin saja mereka tidak cukup menyayangimu untuk tetap tinggal bersamamu."

 _ **(**_ _ **IGNORANT FOOLS**_ _ **! !)**_

Mungkin suatu hari nanti, ketika anak yang mengatakan hal itu sudah agak besar dan paham, jika ia mengingat perkataan itu ia akan merasa malu dan sangat menyesal. Akan tetapi, Hermione saat itu menatapnya dengan bola mata sekelam malam. Memercayai tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loved Unloved**

 _ **[**_ _Hermione's thought uncovered_ _ **]**_

 **Rozen91**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : AU—modern universe

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

Semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal, Hermione Granger yang tidak punya kerabat di Inggris tinggal di Manor Malfoy atas usulan Draco dan persetujuan pasangan Malfoy. Mereka bukanlah keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Malfoy adalah keluarga yang harum namanya dan terkenal di seluruh penjuru Inggris. Terlebih, mereka masih termasuk keluarga berdarah biru, alias keturunan bangsawan dan masih punya hubungan dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan. Hermione masih belum mengerti apa-apa tentang hal itu, tetapi ia dengan senang hati tinggal di manor Malfoy karena Draco ada di sana. Dan karena Lucius dan Narcissa sangat baik padanya.

Akan tetapi, seseorang, biar selugu apapun, pasti bisa merasakan perbedaan yang begitu besar. Hermione menyadarinya melalui cara yang keras dan tak punya ampun. Di tahun pertama ia tinggal di sana, ia baru tahu bahwa keluarga Draco mengadakan acara mewah setahun sekali. Draco mengatakan bahwa acara itu hanya dihadiri oleh anggota keluarga dan kerabat-kerabatnya—dan katanya acara itu sangat membosankan. Hermione yang bukan siapa-siapa tidak bisa ikut menghadiri acara itu.

Draco mengedipkan mata. "Tenang saja," ucapnya lantang, "kalau kita berdua sudah besar nanti, aku akan menjadikanmu keluargaku." Narcissa Malfoy yang mendengarnya mengeluarkan suara "aaaww" sembari memandang kedua anak itu dengan sorot mata sayang.

Akan tetapi, Hermione yang penasaran diam-diam melihat dari lantai dua seperti apa acara itu. Ia menyelinap dari kamarnya dan melongo karena belum pernah ia melihat pesta semegah itu. Seperti selebriti saja. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat seseorang mendekat, buru-buru ia berlari masuk ke dalam lorong. Namun, ia tak sempat melarikan diri lebih jauh saat sebuah suara mencegatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Wanita bergaun merah itu mengipasinya dirinya, "oh, kau pelayan? Masih sangat muda."

Hermione cemberut. "Aku bukan pelayan. Aku tinggal di sini. Namaku Hermione Granger."

"Hermione...oh." Air muka wanita itu berubah tidak suka. "Kau anak jalanan yang dipungut Narcissa, eh?"

"Anak jalanan?" Frasa yang aneh. Hermione belum pernah mendengarnya tapi entah kenapa, ekspresi wanita itu mengatakan bahwa frasa bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Dengar," ucapnya ketus, "kau jangan berpikir untuk merayu Draco ataupun Narcissa untuk menerima anak biasa sepertimu ke dalam keluarga kami. Kau bahkan tidak punya darah ningrat di nadimu. Dan kau," wanita itu mengerutkan hidungnya, "tidak cantik dan rapi." Wanita berlipstik tebal itu melemparkan lirikan jijik terakhir sebelum melenggang pergi sembari bergumam tentang rambut yang berantakan seperti semak belukar.

Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan seorang anak yang telah ia lukai hatinya dengan kata-kata yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Sejak saat itu, Hermione tidak pernah keluar kamar tiap acara itu diadakan.

Memikirkan bahwa Draco ingin menjadikannya sebagai keluarganya ... memikirkan tentang permainan Raja dan Ratu ... Hermione sudah tidak bisa melihat semua itu dari sudut pandang yang naif. Ia mulai menyadari sebuah jurang yang sangat besar.

Suatu saat akan menjadi masalah dan memisahkannya dari Draco.

Hermione tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

 **-oOo-**

Hermione menjatuhkan pandangannya sebelum kemudian mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum pada Draco. "Hei, kita harus mencoba permainan yang baru. Semua ornag pasti sudah mencoba permainan Raja dan Ratu ini. Kita adalah pelopor! Kita harus melakukan permainan yang lebih baru."

"Oh." Draco berhenti mengayunkan ranting pohon yang berfungsi sebagai pedang mainannya. "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?"

Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Sang Ratu dan Ksatrianya."

"Ksatria?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa bukan— oh, tentu saja." Draco mengangguk paham. "Raja tidak bisa selamanya bersama sang Ratu karena dia punya banyak tugas. _Well_ , kalau aku jadi Ksatria-mu , aku bisa melindungimu setiap saat."

Draco yang berpikir begitu, bukan Hermione. Karena itulah, dia salah mengartikan senyum yang terkulum di bibir anak perempuan itu. Bukan, Draco, bukan. Tidak seperti itu. Justru Hermione memikirkan hal yang sama sekali berbeda. Namun, pemikiranmu telah membukakan jalan bagi Hermione Granger yang saat itu menatapmu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Benar juga.

Walaupun tidak bisa menjadi pasangan, Hermione dan Draco bisa selamanya terus bersama jika menjadi Ratu dan Ksatria. Draco tidak akan meninggalkannya. Draco akan terus mencintainya, dan Hermione juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Tidak lama setelah itu, mereka menginjak usia 14 tahun dan Hermione memutuskan kembali pulang ke rumah kedua orangtuanya. Ia akan diasuh oleh seorang kerabat dekat yang hendak tinggal di Inggris untuk beberapa tahun. Pasangan Malfoy tampak kecewa tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, biarpun Draco 'merengek-rengek' dengan cara yang tidak kentara dan harus dibuat mengerti bahwa keluarga harus didahulukan sebelum orang lain.

Dan Hermione ... cukup lega bisa keluar dari manor itu.

Saat melihat ke belakang dan memandang bangunan yang menjulang tinggi itu, ia menjadi sadar betapa berbedanya kehidupan antara Draco dan dirinya.

Namun, tidak apa. Walaupun berbeda; walaupun tidak bisa menjadi keluarganya, mereka berdua akan terus bersahabat sampai selamanya.

Draco akan menjadi pilarnya. Selama ada Draco di sisinya, Hermione tidak akan terjatuh dalam depresi. Dan dia tidak akan merasa tidak dicintai.

Akan tetapi, lama akhirnya Hermione baru menyadari bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak akan pernah merasa puas. Ia selalu senang ketika mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtua Draco. Namun, mereka bukan orangtua Hermione Granger.

Maka Hermione menjadi sangat haus akan cinta dan kasih sayang. Ia menyadari ia bisa menarik simpati dna takjub dengan prestasinya yang luar biasa. Maka Ia belajar dan terus belajar dengan giat. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Seluruh siswa di kelasnya mengaguminya dengan topeng yang menyembunyikan wajah yang sesungguhnya. Namun, para guru mendekat dan memujinya. Hermione tersenyum bangga dan dia tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya selama ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Perhatian. Itulah yang membuatnya kehausan setengah mati.

Dan sekali lagi, manusia ternyata adalah makhluk yang rakus dan tamak.

Seiring bertambahnya waktu, Hermione mulai menyadari bahwa perhatian yang ia terima saat ini tidaklah cukup. Ia menginginkan lebih. Lebih. Lebih. Lebih banyak. Keinginannya seolah tidak akan pernah terpuaskan.

"Kau tahu, dia seharusnya menyatakan cintanya padamu karena itulah bukti yang bisa kita pegang."

"Walaupun cuma kata-kata?"

"Ya. Walaupun cuma kata-kata tapi hal itu membuatmu senang dan yakin, 'kan?"

Salah satu gadis yang tengah berbicara itu memegang pipinya. "Ya, aku senang saat pacarku mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku."

Hermione yang tak sengaja mendengarnya, menjadi penasaran. Ia menginginkan hal yang sama. Ia berpikir bahwa itulah suatu hal yang akan memuaskannya. Pernyataan bahwa seseorang mencintainya. Kemudian ia berlari dan mencari cinta itu ke segala penjuru arah. Pasti ada. Pasti ada seseorang yang mencintainya. Akan mengatakan cinta padanya.

Dan jika ia hendak terjatuh dari tempat yang tinggi, ia tidak perlu khawatir.

Karena Draco ada di belakangnya, memegang dan mengokohkannya kembali seperti sedia kala. Ksatria Putihnya yang tidak tergantikan. Malaikat saljunya. Hermione mengecup keningnya dan tertawa senang.

Cinta yang ini gagal. Cinta yang itu juga. Lalu cinta-cinta selanjutnya. Namun, tidak apa. Bukan masalah.

Draco selalu ada di sisinya, memegang dan mengokohkannya kembali.

Ksatria Putihnya yang pemberani.

 **-oOo-**

Ketika menginjak bangku SMA kelas 2, ia bertemu seseorang. Ronald Weasley bukanlah tipe yang biasanya akan menjadi orang yang ia sukai. Ia tidak pintar, dan juga tidak tamvan-tamvan amat. Hermione menjadi malu sendiri jika harus mengatakannya pada Draco—karena Draco bermulut pedas dan tidak pernah berhenti mengkritik orang-orang yang ia sukai. Karenanya, Hermione memendam rasa bersalah dan menyembunyikan hal itu darinya, berjanji bahwa ia akan segera memberitahukannya setelah Ron menjadi kekasihnya—karena ia sangat yakin bahwa Ron punya perasaan yang sama padanya.

Senja hari itu, setelah kelas kosong dan Ronald Weasley datang ke kelasnya berdasarkan surat kecil yang ia selipkan di laci meja pemuda itu, Hermione pun dengan malu-malu menyatakan cintanya. Akan tetapi, rupanya ada yang salah di dalam perhitungan. Hermione sama sekali tidak memerhatikannya.

Tidak mengetahui bahwa itu bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Tidak menyadari bahwa raut wajah pemuda berambut merah itu tampak masam dan pahit.

Ronald Weasley tidak menjawabnya dan keheningan datang begitu cepat. Menyelimuti dan membuat Hermione tercekik. Kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya sejak Ron masuk ke dalam kelas kosong itu, Hermione mengangkat wajah. Menatapnya.

Iris birunya menyala dan tampak sangat kejam. Nada suaranya menggigit dan tidak bersahabat. Manik hazel Hermione melebar dan lantas keterkejutannya membeku.

Bukannya menjawab pernyataan cinta gadis itu,

" **Kurasa,"**

Ronald Weasley malah berkata, **"tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa mencintaimu, Granger."**

_bersambung_

 _Dear readers,_

 _... bah nanti aja deh ceritanya =w=,,, mungkin dekat-dekat chap terakhir kali ya? hehe... nikmati aja dulu,, ;3_

 _thanks for reading~ and sorry for the late update TwT_


	4. a crack on the lovely figure

" **Kurasa tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa mencintaimu, Granger."**

Ucapan itu sangat menusuk hati. Hermione terdiam membisu. Tak mampu memberi tanggapan. Dulu ada patung kuda yang dipamerkan di tengah-tengah halaman bnga manor Malfoy. Hermione melihatnya di kala hujan, patung itu tampak seperti sedang menangis. Air hujan menetes-netes jatuh dari matanya. Mungkin sama seperti apa yang sedang terlihat pada sosok Hemrione Granger sekarang. Bak patung di kala hujan, ia diam menatap dan air mata itu terjatuh tanpa dirasa.

Ronald Weasley menarik nafas, agak terperanjat saat melihat air matanya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya begitu dalam sembari mengalihkan mata ke bawah. Mulutnya sempat terbuka tapi menutup lagi. Pemuda itu memaksa kata keluar dari tenggorokannya tanpa mengangkat wajah.

"Setelah ini, jangan bicara lagi padaku. Aku ..." Ia melirik sekali—ada kilatan sedih dan sesal di mata birunya, "Aku tidak menyukaimu." Kemudian ia memalingkan wajah dan melangkah pergi.

Hermione ditinggal sendiri. Menatap posisi di hadapannya yang tak lagi di tempati, kecuali dinding yang jauh di sana.

 _Ah, apa yang salah? Hermione yakin sekali kalau Ron menyukainya juga. Kenapa? Ah, kenapa bisa jadi begini?_

Ia menutup wajah dan bertanya-tanya. Mencoba memutar otak demi menemukan jawaban yang rasional. Padahal ia yakin sekali, sangat yakin bahwa Ron akan menerima cintanya dan mereka akan jadi sepasang kekasih! Apa yang salah? Apa yang salah!? APA YANG SALAAAAHHH!?

Mungkinkah ...

Mungkinkah ...

* * *

" _ **Tidak masuk akal! Kenapa orangtuamu bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian? Hei, Granger, mungkin saja mereka tidak cukup menyayangimu untuk tetap tinggal bersamamu."**_

* * *

Mungkinkah perkataan itu memang benar adanya?

Orangtuanya yang selalu meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah tiba-tiba saja pergi untuk selamanya. Oh, benar! Jika mereka mencintai Hermione tidak mungkin dia dibiarkan sendirian setiap hari!? Jika mereka mencintai Hermione ... jika mereka memang MENCINTAINYA, BUKANKAH SEHARUSNYA MEREKA TIDAK MENINGGALKANNYA SENDIRIAN UNTUK SELAMANYA! ?

" **Aa ..."** Suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya terdengar parau dan penuh kehampaan. Sama seperti apa yang terlihat di kedua mata yang tergenang oleh cairan bening dan hangat. Hermione tersenyum nanar. **"Benar ... aku memang tidak dicintai ..."**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loved Unloved**

 _ **[**_ _Hermione's thought uncovered_ _ **]**_

 **Rozen91**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : AU—modern universe

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

Hermione sungguh berpikir semuanya sudah berakhir. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku dan menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Hanya langit senja di sana, ah, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Gadis itu diam untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Kenapa ... ah, gadis yang malang ... tiba-tiba saja memikirkan bahwa itulah momen terbaik untuk mengakhiri hidup. Bagaimana caranya? Mungkin dia akan membuka jendela dan bertengger di ambangnya. Tidakkah pemandangan itu terlihat cantik? Jika sosoknya yang tidak dicintai oleh siapapun itu diselimuti oleh cahaya matahari sore, di suatu hari yang biasa-biasa saja seorang gadis yatim piatu tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah terbesar dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada yang akan menyaksikan bagaimana ia terjatuh. Bagaimana darah mengucur dan bagaimana nafas terakhirnya akan dihembuskan.

Hermione mungkin akan menangis karena tidak ada yang menemani detik-detik terakhirnya.

Ketika itu, ia tersenyum. Mungkin saja ia memutuskan akan melakukan keputusan terbesar pada akhirnya.

Akan tetapi, Hermione sudah melupakan hal terpenting yang mengokong kehidupannya. Ia terlupa dan tidak ingat sama sekali. Karenanya, kesadarannya seolah kembali saat melihat Draco. Ia seolah ditampar dan ditarik kembali ke dalam kenyataan. Bagaikan ... ah, Draco! Tentu saja! Hermione lantas merasa lega dan perasaannya pun meringan.

 _Malaikat Saljuku._

 _Draco ... Draco ... dia masih ada bersamaku ..._

 _Dia ksatriaku, malaikatku ..._

 _Pilarku._

Saat itu, ia ta mampu lagi menahan perasaan yang bagaikan gelombang ombak, terus menghantamnya tanpa henti. Hermione memejamkan mata dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Memuntahkan seluruh isi hati dan kesakitannya. Dan Draco ada di sisinya, memeluknya lembut dan menemaninya.

Dan malaikatnya pun berkata, **"Hermione...Hermione...** _ **dearest Hermione...**_ **aku tidak akan pergi. Selalu ada di sini. Senantiasa bersamamu.** _ **Dearest..."**_

Seperti mantra yang mengusir mimpi buruk, ucapan itu menghangatkan hatinya. Hermione menengadah dan tersenyum lebar pada Draco dengan wajahnya berantakan karena air mata. Draco mungkin menganggapnya agak lucu, karena waktu itu ia tertawa kecil sembari membersihkan wajah Hermione dengan tisu.

 _Dearest ..._

 **-oOo-**

Peristiwa tak mengenakkan dengan Ronald Weasley, walaupun masih meninggalkan luka, Hermione sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Ia melakukan persis apa yang dimintanya, mereka berdua tidak saling sapa apalagi bicara. Draco yang baik dengan penuh perhatian tidak menanyakan perihal putusnya komunikasi itu. Tanpa dirasa, hari kelulusan pun tiba. Di hari yang dipenuhi tawa Pansy, semangat Draco, ketenangan Blaise ... Hermione tidak pernah tahu bahwa Zacharias Smith yang melihatnya dari kejauhan dengan sorot mata yang tajam akan membukakan tabir yang selama ini menggelapkan kedua matanya. Hanya saja, di hari kelulusan itu, mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara pada satu sama lain. Hermione punya kesibukannya sendiri, begitu pula orang itu. Namun, Hermione tidak bisa melupakan tatapan pemuda itu. Ia menyadarinya. Ada hal yang sangat mengganggu. Terasa ganjil.

Namun, apa yang ada di balik tatapan itu tidak pernah terungkap hingga 2 tahun kemudian. Bertemu di suatu hari di universitas yang diselimuti kabut musim semi. Hermione mengeratkan syal di lehernya sembari menyembunyikan tangan di saku jaketnya. Entah dari mana datangnya, Hermione merasa bahwa orang itu sudah menunggu kesempatan itu—ataukah pertemuan itu memang takdir yang tidak terelakkan?

Kedua alis Zacharias Smith mengerut dalam sementara sorot matanya teramat gelap. Hermione langsung gugup saat pria itu menghampirinya. Ia ingin pergi tapi sudah tak sempat lagi. Ia memaksakan senyum, "H-hai."

"Aku tidak datang untuk berbasa-basi, Granger," ucapnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Hermione menyembunyikan kekesalan saat pura-pura terkejut. "Oh, jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Dia ..." Zacharias diam sejenak. "Dia menyesal. Dia ingin menghubungimu untuk minta maaf tapi ia merasa sudah tidak punya muka untuk itu. Kau harus memaafkannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melukai hatimu."

"Dia ... siapa?"

Zacharias menjatuhkan tatapannya, lalu mengangkatnya lagi, menatap Hermione lurus. "Ron."

Sontak jantung gadis itu berdetak cepat. "... Ronald ... Weasley?" Nama itu lagi. Padahal Hermione sudah melupakannya.

"Ya."

"Aku ... ma-maaf, aku tidak mengerti ... apa yang ..."

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Granger, Ron tidak pernah punya maksud untuk menyakitimu. Ia memang sering tak bisa mengontrol emosinya tapi dia tidak mungkin sampai tega membuatmu terluka."

 _Oh_.

Hermione kini mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda itu.

"Aku ... tidak yakin. Kau tidak ada waktu itu, bukan? Dia sepertinya sungguh-sungguh. Aku pasti sangat menyebalkan hingga—"

"Tidak seperti itu!" sela Zacharias emosi, "Ron tidak menganggapmu menyebalkan. Kau selalu membantunya untuk belajar, mana mungkin dia tidak menghargai semua usahamu dan malah berpikir begitu tentangmu!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Smith," ucap Hermione tajam, "kau tidak mendengarnya ...kau tidak mendengar bagaimana dia—"

"Aku tahu!" Zacharias memalingkan wajah, menggeretakkan giginya. Hermione menatapnya tidak senang dengan nafas memburu. "Ron ..." Zacharias melanjutkan, "Dia memang tidak menceritakannya. Aku juga tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan ... tapi aku melihat bagaimana ia merasa tersiksa dan bersalah setiap harinya."

"Huh?" Oh iya, kapan terakhir kali Hermione melihat Ronald Weasley? Entah. Hermione ... bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan orang itu lagi. Bagian dari masa lalu yang menyakitkan, Hermione sudah melupakannya.

Zacharias menatapnya lekat. "Granger, apapun yang ia katakan waktu itu, percayalah semua itu bukan perasaan Ron yang sebenarnya. Dia ... dia sebenarnya ingin minta maaf padamu," pintanya, memelas, "Tolong, maafkan dia agar arwahnya tenang di alam sana."

Kejutan datang silih berganti. Seorang gadis Granger yang yatim piatu sama sekali tidak siap ketika kejutan itu dibuka di depan matanya. Pertama, Smith bilang kalau Ron tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, dan sekarang ... sekarang dia mau bilang kalau Ronald Weasley ternyata sudah meninggal?

Tidak bisa dipercaya. Hermione mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Memegang kepala dan mencoba mencerna kabar yang sangat mengagetkan itu. "Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu ... arwah? Dia ..." Nafasnya tercekat, "sudah meninggal?"

Zacharias menarik nafas dalam, kemudian mengangguk.

" _Oh ... oh my_ ... dia ... Ron ..." Nama yang tak pernah lagi ia ucapkan. Kini terasa asing di lidahnya, dan sekarang dilumuri oleh perasaan-perasaan tak menentu. Hermione serasa ingin menangis.

"Bagaimana ..." Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Bagaimana dia meninggal?"

Zacharias memandangnya dengan tatapan pahit. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuat seorang gadis bersedih. Ia menggaruk-garuk lengannya dengan canggung.

"Kau ... jangan terlalu membawanya di hati. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa dia menyesal dan ingin minta maaf, bukan malah membebankan hatimu dengan rasa bersalah. Tapi, kalau kau mau tahu," Zacharias tersenyum kecil, "dia meninggal dikelilingi keluarganya. Mereka terus menemani hingga detik-detik terakhirnya. Dia terlihat damai."

Hermione mengernyitkan kening. Menahan isakan di tenggorokannya.

"Mungkin karena dia tahu bahwa kata-katanya waktu itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak memengaruhi masa depanmu. Dia senang melihat kau bahagia."

Hermione lantas jatuh terduduk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ron ... Ron ...sungguh malang nasibnya ... mereka berpisah dengan cara yang tidak mengenakkan ... Kalau tahu jadinya akan begini, seharusnya Hermione melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Zacharias tampak salah tingkah. Ia lantas berjongkok di depan gadis itu. "2 tahun yang lalu ia terjangkit penyakit tuberkolosis," ceritanya, merasa Hermione berhak tahu lebih banyak. "Dia meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Aku ingin menghubungimu tapi ternyata kau sudah pindah ke London. Ron sebenarnya terlalu malu untuk menemuimu lagi, sudah tidak pantas lagi katanya. Aku tetap mencarimu, biarpun diam-diam. Sayangnya, sulit sekali mengontakmu di London."

Sulit dicari? Tidak mungkin. Hermione termasuk mahasiswa yang aktif mengikuti dan mengisi seminar. Dan wajahnya sendiri pun pernah beberapa kali masuk surat kabar, terlebih tulisan-tulisan kreatif dan inspiratif miliknya yang sering dimuat di kolom koran yang cukup terkenal di London. Aneh. Sangat aneh.

"Aku pernah lihat tulisanmu di koran. Aku mencoba melacakmu dari sana. Kupikir akan mudah, entahlah, kurasa aku dipersulit seseorang." Zacharias menggeram.

Hermione menyeka air matanya. Heran. " ... seseorang?"

Sorot mata Zacharias tidak terbaca. Ia diam dan menatap gadis itu. Entah apa yang tengah berseliweran di pikirannya, tetapi tak lama kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, "Draco Malfoy."

"Draco?" Ada kobaran api di mata gadis itu. Jelas ia tidak terima sahabatnya disandingkan dengan informasi negatif oleh orang selain dirinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Inilah hal yang membuatku jengkel denganmu, Granger," jawab Zacharias, "Kau paling dekat dengannya tapi tidak tahu apa yang ia lakuka di belakangmu. Kau mau tahu apa yang dia lakukan?"

Hermione lantas meragu tapi Zacharias tidak menunggu. "Dia melakukan segala hal untuk menyingkirkan laki-laki yang kau sukai. Dia menyebarkan gosip buruk tentangmu, menjauhkanmu, bahkan mengancam siapa pun laki-laki yang berani dekat denganmu."

"Tidak ... itu tidak ben—"

"Lihat, 'kan? Kau bahkan tidak percaya. Memang lebih baik jika menyaksikannya sendiri. Dan kau tahu, aku mungkin belum punya buktinya, tapi aku yakin betul Malfoy lah penyebab putusnya hubunganmu dengan Ron."

Mulutnya megap-megap terbuka. Hermione berusaha menemukan suaranya. "Draco...melakukannya?"

Sudut bibir Hermione berkedut.

Sepasang permata hazel melebar, menatap tanpa berkedip. Mengabaikan mata yang basah dan jejak-jejak air mata yang sudah mengering di pipinya.

Gadis itu seolah mengharapkan seseorang datang dan berseru 'surprise! April fool!'

" **Jangan bercanda."**

Akan tetapi,

Hermione hanya bisa melakukan ini saja—

berusaha menampik dan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah gosip murahan.

 _Tidak mungkin,_ batinnya berteriak,

 _Tidak mungkin sahabatnya berbuat sekejam itu ..._

 _SEKEJA_ _ **M ITU PADANYA! !**_

 _ **SAHABATNYA SENDIRI! !**_

_bersambung_

Liuruna ; Hehehe~ tamvan2 itu lupa dihapus sebenarnya xD tapi dibiarin aja deh yang penting kamu ketawa *cieeee ;D


	5. the queen left

_**The recount of earlier days**_

 _ **Several years ago...**_

11 tahun yang lalu, ketika musim semi datang menghampiri dan si anak perempuan sibuk memetik bunga dan si anak laki-laki memandang dengan bosan sembari menendang-nendang kerikil kecil; pembicaraan ini pernah terjadi:

"Hey, Hermione, apa kau tidak mau menjadi bagian dari keluargaku?" Draco kecil berjongkok dan meliriknya. Hermione memiringkan wajah. Tersenyum canggung.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku mau jadi keluargamu. Aku suka kau, Draco. Ayah dan ibumu juga sangat baik padaku. Kalau kita jadi keluarga, kita bisa main sepuasnya setiap hari. Bisa terus bersama sampai kapanpun."

Draco terkekeh. "Aku juga berpikir begitu. Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Hm ..."

"Aku tahu." Draco tersenyum lebar, "Ibu pernah bilang kalau aku mau kau jadi keluargaku, aku harus menikahimu dulu."

"... Huh? Apa kau tahu apa artinya 'menikah'?"

"Tahu, dong."

"Santai sekali." Hermione berdiri dan bertolak pinggang. "Aku Ratumu, kau Ksatriaku. Apa seorang Ksatria pantas berkata tentang ingin menikah begitu pada Ratunya."

"Oh, tidak boleh, ya?" tanya Draco, menahan ringisan.

Hermione diam sejenak. Membalikkan badan. "Orang lain mungkin boleh, tetapi ... kau tidak bisa, Draco."

"Tch, deskriminasi. Kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Karena," tanpa menoleh anak perempuan itu berkata, "aku tidak mengizinkannya."

Draco lantas menjadi kesal. "Mengecewakan."

"Kau yang mengecewakan," balas Hermione sembari menoleh cepat, "kalau kau jadi Raja, siapa yang akan setia melindungiku setiap saat? Raja pasti akan pekerjaan dan terus berpergian ke seluruh negri dan kerajaan tetangga."

Dua alis peraknya terangkat tinggi. "Oh! Kau benar! Aku hampir lupa."

Hermione tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Draco tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Hermione," ucapnya jenaka dengan kedipan mata. Hermione tertawa.

Hermione sedari kecil sudah menyadari betapa besarnya perbedaan antara Draco dan dirinya. Tidak mungkin dengan tidak tahu diri ia masuk ke dalam keluarga

Malfoy. Hermione tahu diri, tahu malu. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Mrs. dan Mr. Malfoy lebih dari apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

" _Draco, kau tidak akan pernah mengira betapa berharganya dirimu bagiku."_

 _Sayangnya, kau punya masa depan._

 _Dan masa depan itu sangat cerah, biar kutebak_ _; pasti masa depan_ _yang_ _tidak akan bisa_ _kugapai_ _._

 _Draco, biarpun aku ingin tetap bersamamu, ternyata memang tidak bisa, aku tidak_ _boleh_ _menjadikanmu seorang Raja dan menghancurkan masa depanmu._

 _Dan ternyata tidak mungkin juga selamanya kau bisa menjadi Ksatria dan pilarku,_

 _tetapi kau, Draco, di dalam hati akan selalu menjadi malaikatku._

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loved Unloved**

 _ **[**_ _Hermione's thought uncovered_ _ **]**_

 **Rozen91**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : AU—modern universe

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

"Draco...melakukannya?" Sepasang permata hazel melebar, menatap tanpa berkedip. Mengabaikan mata yang basah dan jejak-jejak air mata yang sudah mengering di pipinya. Sudut bibir Hermione berkedut, "Jangan bercanda."

Zacharias memandangnya masam, tetapi tak lama kemudian ekspresinya melunak, tampak agak sadar diri dan malu. "Maafkan aku, bukan maksudku untuk berkata buruk tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku juga akan marah jika seseorang mengatakan hal buruk tentang sahabatku. Kurasa kau memang harus melihatnya sendiri. Tetapi, kuharap kau mengindahkan perkataanku."

Hermione menatapnya marah dengan alis coklat mengerut dalam. Respon itu sudah cukup untuk menyadarkan Zacharias bahwa ia sudah bersikap di luar batas. Ia tidak lagi memperpanjang percakapan, tanpa basa-basi mengucapkan salam dan melangkah pergi.

Sementara Hermione Granger masih terlalu marah untuk menanggapinya.

Karena Zacharias Smith hendak membuat hubungan dengan Draco berantakan.

Kata-katanya membuat Hermione meragukan posisi Draco.

Dan karena ... karena semua itu—

Raut wajahnya berubah. Dan air mata itu mengalir di pipinya. Hermione merasa sangat tidak berdaya.

— **terasa memang benar adanya.**

 _ **Under the humid temperature that fell down like a blanket, uninvited and warm**_

 _ **Even if you choose to forget, I will still remember.**_

Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu, Draco Malfoy?

Pada awal-awal ia menyadari perasaannya pada gadis itu, sang Malfoy bukanlah pelakon yang pandai. Sangat jelas kecanggungan dan apa yang terpampang di wajahnya. Perasaan di dalam hatinya terlihat jelas seperti langit biru di luar sana. Dan apakah ia berpikir bahwa Hermione Granger tidak akan menyadari keanehan di dalam perilakunya?

"Aku tidak butuh yang lainnya selama sahabatku terus bersamaku," ucap Hermione, suatu hari dengan nada jenaka.

Namun, ia tak sengaja melihatnya. Draco berjengit dan tampak tidak nyaman. "Ya, aku juga berpikir sama," katanya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Jelas sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Hermione terdiam. Lalu mengulas senyum rapat. Waktu itu, Hermione sama sekali tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Walaupun demikian, Draco adalah orang terpenting baginya. Jadi, tidak mungkin keanehan sekecil apapun ia biarkan lewat begitu saja. Kemudian ia bertanya dengan nada santai apa yang terjadi, apakah dia merasa tidak enak badan, ataukah ada masalah.

Dan Draco Malfoy hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa kecil dan kibasan tangan. Hermione menerima jawaban itu dengan alis melengkung ke atas, bingung tapi tidak mendesak pemuda itu untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Apakah yang sahabatnya pendam di dalam hatinya?

Hermione Granger perlahan menyadari ada rahasia-rahasia yang tidak Draco bagi dengannya?

Aneh, sungguh, tetapi Hermione tidak mendesak karena Draco sangat penting baginya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Pasti Draco hanya membutuhkan waktu dan akan memberitahukan semua masalahnya pada Hermione nanti. Begitu, 'kan?

Sayangnya, rahasia tetaplah menjadi rahasia yang disimpan oleh satu orang.

Draco tidak membagi isi hatinya.

Dan hal itu adalah suatu kenyataan yang sangat mengguncang batin Hermione. Draco sangat penting baginya, oh, betapa Hermione sangat takut jika hal ini menjadi bencana yang akan memisahkan mereka. Gadis itu menaruh tangan di dada, bernafas dalam-dalam dan memutuskan untuk tidak mempertanyakan ataupun memulai pembicaraan mengenai sikap Draco.

'Ada masalah apa? Aku sahabatmu, jadi, ceritakanlah padaku. Aku akan membantumu, Draco,' adalah apa yang ingin Hermione katakan. Namun, ia menundukkan wajah dan menelan kata-kata itu kembali ke dalam tenggorokan.

Ia ingin mengatakannya.

Sangat ingin.

Hermione bisa mengatakannya seandainya saja sikap aneh itu muncul bukan karena dirinya. Mungkin saja karena kata-katanya. Hermione tidak tahu.

Akan tetapi, Draco ... selalu saja memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak nyaman tiap Hermione menyebut-nyebut tentang persahabatan mereka. Siapa yang tahu sebesar apa ketakutan Hermione Granger saat itu? Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan tubuhnya menggigil. Ia gemetaran walaupun berusaha keras untuk mengendalikannya. Peluh bercucuran jatuh dari sisi wajahnya yang memucat. Ia sengaja tertawa kecil, dengan hati-hati melirik Draco dari ujung matanya.

"Draco, kau akan tetap menjadi sahabatku, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, 'Mione sayang. Itu bukan hal yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi."

Walaupun terjadi hanya sekian detik, tetapi Hermione jelas bisa menangkapnya.

Dan hal itu rasanya ... baru saja membuat darahnya berhenti mengalir.

 _ **Draco, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?**_

 _ **Seolah-olah...seolah olah aku baru saja menghujamkan sebilah pisau ke dadamu.**_

 _ **Terluka, tapi tak mau mengatakannya.**_

 _ **Berdarah, tapi menyembunyikannya.**_

 _ **Apa ... aku sudah melakukan kesalahan?**_

 _ **Apa ... apakah sekarang kau sudah membenciku, Draco?**_

 **-oOo-**

Oliver Wood. Rekan kerja yang diperkenalkan Ginny padanya. Hermione menyukai sikapnya yang menawan dan keren.

Hermione ... sebenarnya tidak percaya diri jika harus memperkenalkan Oliver pada Draco.

"Kurasa ada yang salah dengan temanmu, Granger?"

"...Kau bicara apa, Wood? Tentang Draco?"

Oliver bungkam, memandang sepasang permata hazel itu lekat-lekat. Ia seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi mengurungkannya dengan begitu cepat. Apakah karena is melihat ketakutan di sorot mata gadis itu? Oliver memalingkan wajah.

"...Maaf, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

"Oh." Hermione tersenyum. Oliver tidak mengomentari nada lega yang ia dengar di suara gadis itu. Dan ketika Oliver harus pergi juga, ia tidak mengatakan alasan ataupun memberi kabar. Apakah ini salah Hermione? Oliver berkata tidak. Katanya, Draco Malfoy mencoba mendekatinya dengan niat lain dan dia tidak suka itu. Sangat menyakitkan. Ini kebohongan. Sebuah fitnah yang sangat kejam. Tidak mungkin Draco melakukan hal itu. Draco tahu bahwa Hermione menyukai Oliver, karenanya, tidak mungkin Draco berniat merebut Oliver darinya.

Jika memang seperti itu, lalu kenapa? Ketika Draco tidak melihat ke arahmu, kenapa kau diam-diam menatap punggungnya dengan ekspresi terluka?

 **-oOo-**

Cahaya pagi merangsek masuk dari jendela yang terbuka.

Angin berembus, menyibak tirai.

Ponsel tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki si pemilik.

Hermione memeluk lutut dan menyandarkan pipi di atasnya.

Sarat akan seluruh perasaan yang melimpah di balik kelopak mata yang terpejam.

Hermione diselimuti oleh kekosongan dan kesenyapan pagi yang tidak biasa.

Apakah yang sudah memenuhi isi pikirannya? Membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang hal yang sudah jelas?

Kadang kala pikiran buruk menghantuinya. Memaksa tawa konyol untuk keluar dari bibirnya. Suatu hari nanti ia akan mendapatkan bukti bahwa semua asumsi orang-orang itu tidak benar. Waktu itu, dengan penuh tekad, ia berpikir demikian. Semua orang salah. Semua orang salah. Kecuali dia.

 _Aku pasti_ , janjinya waktu itu—di suatu hari yang sudah berlalu, _akan membuktikan bahwa semua desas-desus itu tidak benar._

Kadang kala pikiran buruk membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia menggigil jika memikirkannya. Lalu gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengusir dugaan itu—yang kemudian selalu kembali biarpun Hermione ingin memalingkan wajah.

Ah, Draco...sahabat tercinta yang sudah Hermione anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri,

kenapa kau melenggang, kenapa kau memeluknya,

tanpa sedikitpun penyesalan

dan rasa bersalah?

Maka ia bergerak. Ada penegasan terhadap _ending_ yang tidak bisa diulur-ulur lagi. Sang Ratu memiringkan kepala, menatap jarum jam yang terus bergerak. Tidak berhenti. Tidak akan berhenti biarpun Hermione menginginkan demikian.

 **-oOo-**

Hermione akan tersenyum. Dia akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Mustahil Draco mengkhianatinya. Ia akan membuktikan tuduhan Zacharias dan perkataan Oliver itu salah. Mereka hanya salah sangka pada Draco yang selalu bersikap protektif terhadapnya.

Karena itulah, Tuhan yang ada di langit, dengarkanlah permintaan Hermione yang memenuhi hati dengan kata-kata yang terus saja diulang-ulang.

Hermione berharap, ketika pintu rumah Harry ini terbuka, ia tidak akan melihat Draco di sana. Tidak melihat bahwa pengkhianatan itu memang benar adanya.

Benar-benar terjadi.

Sayang sekali, ternyata takdir berkata lain.

"Apa maksudmu, Harry?" Itu nada lembut yang Hermione pikir hanya dia yang pernah mendengarnya. Wah. Ternyata Draco akan mengatakannya pada orang lain. "Apa kau meragukanku? Sudah kubilang aku mencintaimu, 'kan? Kesibukan kantor membuatku seperti ini, nanti juga menghilang."

Bagaimana Hermione akan menghindari kenyataan ini?

Bagaimana caranya agar bisa melarikan diri dari takdir?

Jika ia memejamkan mata yang ia lihat hanyalah sosok di bawah daun-daun musim gugur yang berjatuhan; berwarna putih dan sangat berharga bagi Hermione. Malaikat saljunya. Namun, ketika membuka mata, menatap lurus ke depan sana, yang terlihat hanyalah seseorang yang familiar, tetapi tidak lagi dikenalnya. Malaikat saljunya sekarang ada di mana? Ah, Hermione ingin kembali ke masa 14 tahun sebelumnya, ketika malaikat itu sendirian dan Hermione menemukannya.

"Berbaliklah, dia sudah datang." Harry mengangguk padanya dan menjauh ke sudut tertentu,mencoba untuk tidak menghalangi mereka.

Dia sudah berubah.

Wajah itu mungkin sangat lekat di ingatan tapi ia tidak tahu siapa yang ada di baliknya sekarang.

"Kau tahu, aku bertemu Oliver 2 bulan yang lalu. Dia...memberitahukanku semuanya, bahwa kau...mencoba mendekatinya. Aku sangat memercayaimu, tentu saja, aku tidak percaya. Tapi...aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu...Dan kini aku tahu bahwa ini adalah kebodohan... Kebodohan yang—" Ekspresinya sontak berubah. Penuh kutukan dan kebencian pada diri sendiri "—YANG SEHARUSNYA TAK PERNAH KULAKUKAN SAJA!"

"Hermi—"

 _Aku sangat menyesal._

 _Seharusnya aku menyombongkan diri dan berusaha mencari tahu._

 _Draco ... berbuat sampai sejauh ini ..._

 _pasti dia sangat membenciku ..._

 _Ah, kenapa? ... Kenapa?_

 _kenapa semuanya jadi begini ...?_

 _Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku ... dan kau pun, Draco, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku? Jika kau katakan kesalahanku, aku akan minta maaf dan berusaha memperbaikinya semampuku._

 _Aku takut ... kumohon, kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian._

Air matanya mengalir dalam senyap. Ia tak bisa melihat tubuh Draco Malfoy yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri di karpet beludru berwarna merah di balik sofa. Kosong dan hancur. Hermione seolah tenggelam dalam kesedihannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Seolah tidak melihat bagaimana Harry berusaha mengecek keadaan sahabatnya dan bergegas menghubungi ambulans.

Air matanya masih mengalir dalam senyap. Tanpa suara ia berdiri dan pergi tanpa sekalipun menoleh.

Menyedihkan sekali.

Ternyata ... ternyata semua hubungan akan mempunyai akhir.

Dan itulah kali terakhir Hermione Granger terlihat di Inggris.

 **-oOo-**

 **The story of fateful encounter under the autumn sky...**

 **even if you choose to forget, I will still remember.**

 _Aku akan selalu mengingatnya._

 _Malaikat saljuku_

 _di bawah daun-daun jingga yang berguguran._

 _Seandainya saja kita bisa kembali ..._

 **_bersambung_**


	6. a grave for lovely one

_"I'm genuinely happy that you loved the unloved me."_

Kau adalah malaikat kematianku, Draco.

Bersayap hitam dan penuh kekejaman.

Kenapa kau membenciku?

Aku tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi

aku benar-benar minta maaf.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loved Unloved**

 _ **[**_ _Hermione's thought uncovered_ _ **]**_

 **Rozen91**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : AU—modern universe

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

Kalau tidak salah... ada alamat yang seharusnya wanita itu tuju. Barang-barangnya juga sudah di antar ke rumah kerabat yang seharusnya ia tinggali di kota ini. Namun, Hermione menaiki taksi dan turun di suatu tempat antah-berantah di pegunungan hijau.

Ia melepas topi musim panasnya dan berjalan masuk lebih dalam.

Sopir taksi menatap punggungnya cukup lama. Mungkin dia merasa khawatir. Sebelum wanita itu berjalan semakin jauh, si sopir berseru agar ia memesan taksi sebelum gelap karena tidak ada kendaraan yang mau lewat di sekitar tempat itu saat malam.

Hermione menjawab hanya dengan lambaian tangan.

Dia menginginkan semua ini.

Kesendirian ini...untuk melepaskan sesuatu yang terkekang di dalam dada.

Ini pagi yang indah.

 **xxx**

Di dalam halusinasi karena demam Draco merasakan seseorang memegang tangannya. Ia meremasnya balik dan merasa sangat senang karena pasti Hermione yang menemaninya saat itu. "Kau datang...kau datang..."

Pansy menundukkan kepala dengan ekspresi tak berdaya. Blaise menghembuskan nafas berat tanpa suara.

"...Hermione... "

Sementara Mrs. Malfoy menggenggam tangan putranya dengan sabar. Tidak berbicara, kecuali menunggu dan merawat dengan sabar. Pansy menundukkan wajah, tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, ia mengusap air matanya. Blaise yang berdiri di sampingnya mengusap punggungnya tanpa suara.

Mereka sudah berusaha semampunya.

Entah cara apa lagi yang harus ditempuh agar mereka bisa menghubungi Hermione, mengabarinya tentang keadaan Draco. Mereka kehabisan akal.

Tiba-tiba saja, bagaikan ditelan bumi, gadis itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

 **xxx**

Hermione yang malang. Sejak dulu sudah menyadari betapa berbedanya ia dengan sahabatnya, seorang Malfoy yang kaya dan terpandang—tidak selevel dengan perempuan membosankan sepertinya. Hermione Granger sudah berusaha semampunya untuk bisa menyamai gaya wanita-wanita stylish di luar sana, namun tak satupun dari upaya itu menghasilkan seorang pacar untuknya.

Tetapi, Draco selalu ada bersamanya. Hermione merasa akan baik-baik saja.

Namun, sayangnya, tidak mungkin Draco akan ada di sisinya selamanya. Suatu saat dia akan mencintai seseorang dan Hermione tidak akan memiliki siapapun lagi. Kasihan sekali nasibnya. Lebih kasihan lagi saat tahu sepertinya Draco makin risih dengan segala problematika kehidupan Hermione yang seolah tak ada habis-habisnya. Ditolak lagi!?

"AHAHAHAHAA!" Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan air mata mengalir.

Pantas saja! Siapapun itu, semua orang pasti akan merasa muak! Hermione selalu saja ingin perhatian! Pasti dia sengaja melaukan sesuatu yang buruk agar dia ditolak! Dia pasti hanya ingin memonopoli Draco saja!

"AHAHAHAHAA!"

...Pantas saja kalau Draco jadi benci padanya.

"ha...haha...hah...u...uuggh..."

Hermione, sedalam apakah kesedihan yang kau simpan di dalam hatimu?

Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya kini kau menyadari bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mencintaimu. Mereka yang dulu yang kau sukai, jika memang mereka mencintaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh, tidak mungkin mereka akan kalah dan menyerah begitu saja hanya karena ulah Draco yang sembarangan.

Ah, ini sangat menyedihkan.

Cinta yang sesungguhnya itu sebenarnya seperti apa?

"Bahkan... kau pun, Draco," bisiknya sembari tersenyum kosong, "ternyata kau tidak mencintaiku lagi."

Ini pasti perwujudan atas kebencian Draco padanya. Hermione tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada Draco, tapi seharusnya Draco memberitahunya agar Hermione bisa meminta maaf dan memperbaikinya. Sayang sekali, kebenciannya mungkin sudah sedalam lautan.

Hermione tidak akan termaafkan.

Karena itulah, Draco melakukan semua itu. Menyengsarakannya. Membuatnya berputus asa.

... Padahal dulu Draco tidak seperti itu. Hermione sudah merubahnya menjadi sesosok monster yang jahat. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku—"

Hermione bangkit dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Tapi, terima kasih."

 **xxx**

 _Jauh sekali, banyak pepohonan dan bunga-bunga yang berjejer di sisi jalan. Draco berlari dengan sebuket bunga. Ia memberanikan diri dan mendongak, berbicara dengan suara lantang pada seorang gadis di rumah kayu berlantai dua di sampping kincir air yang berputar pelan._

 _Hermione menopang dagu di pagar balkon._

 _"Kau baru muncul, eh? Setelah setahun..." ujarnya. Ada nada sarkastik yang tidak bisa ditahannya. Draco bisa mengerti kekesalannya. "Kupikir kau...lupakan. Apa maumu datang kemari, Draco Malfoy?"_

 _Draco mengacungkan buket bunga di tangannya ke atas. "Aku—"_

 _Ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu. Terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya, seluruh perasaan dan isi hatinya._

 _Hermione sama sekali tidak terkejut. Ia hanya menaikkan alis, mungkin berpikir bahwa Draco akan memilih cara yang tidak terlalu frontal. Hahaha._

 _Rasanya aneh setelah mengeluarkan semua beban di hatinya. Draco tak bisa menahan perasaan lega. Ia pun tertawa lepas._

Lantas kedua kelopak matanya terbuka.

Sinar bulan yang masuk dari jendela yang tak ditutup menimpa wajahnya. Terdiam pria itu di dalam kegelapan, tak mampu berkata-kata. Butir-butir air asin menetes jatuh dari ujung dagunya.

Draco ingin berkata bahwa itu adalah mimpi yang sangat indah, namun entah kenapa... tak tertahankan,

ia merasa sangat sedih.

 **-000-**

Di hari itu, Blaise dan Pansy mengunjungi Manor Malfoy,

berkata bahwa mereka sudah mendapatan alamat pasti Hermione Granger.

Draco...

Apakah kau pikir kesalahan itu adalah sesuatu yang mudah dimaafkan?

Gadis yang dulu adalah sahabatmu itu ternyata menyimpan rahasia yang tak bisa dikatakan di dalam hati. Walaupun kau melihatnya tersenyum, namun ternyata hatinya sudah berdarah-darah dan kau masih saja tidak menyadarinya?

Hal yang wajar. Ketika seseorang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, ia menjadi lupa akan penderitaan orang lain.

Begitu pula dirimu, Hermione. Ini juga adalah kesalahanmu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Namun, apakah pantas bagimu untuk menolak mengakuinya, menolak melihatnya dan meringkuk ketakutan tanpa melihat kebenarannya lebih dulu? Jika kau bertanya dan meminta kejujuran, sungguh, Draco tidak akan mampu berbohong padamu.

Seandainya saja kalian berdua saling mengungkapkan rahasia, mungkin saja kalian tidak akan ada yang saling melukai. Dan kisah tentang dua sahabat yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Semuanya sudah terlambat.

Sudah tidak ada kesempatan yang tersisa ketika warna hitam itu telah menggelapkan sinar di kedua mata Hermione Granger.

Sayap-sayap malaikat kematian melebar dan mengepak-ngepak. Helai perhelai bulu berwarna gelap berjatuhan. Hermione memejamkan mata dan bermimpi tentang suatu hari di musim gugur. Draco yang tersenyum di bawah hujan daun-daun berwarna jingga ...sungguh, Hermione akan selalu merindukannya.

Ah, selamat tinggal.

Hermione menyambut tangan sang malaikat kematian, bersamanya terbang ke langit yang jauhnya tak terjangkau mimpi dan memori.

 _ **"Terima kasih atas cinta yang dulu kau berikan pada diriku—"**_

Cinta yang dulu, dulu sekali. Di bawah daun-daun jingga yang berjatuhan.

Tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikan masa lalu.

Namun, gadis itu tetap berjalan ke depan dan memejamkan mata seolah tengah bermimpi.

Dari kejauhan, ia terlihat seperti sehelai bulu sayap kegelapan yang terjatuh ke bumi.

Tapi, helaian yang ini jatuh lurus dan cepat.

Dengan lembut, beristirahat di rumput berwarna hijau.

 _ **"—yang tidak bisa dicintai oleh siapapun ini."**_

Dari kejauhan.

Sayap-sayap malaikat berhamburan kemana-mana.

 **_tamat_**

Awalnya pengen happy ending, tapi...entah kenapa yang kejadian malah ending gak jelas gini,,, ;_;

Yeah, guys, so I could not make this story end with a happy ending. sorry!

yosh! Thanks for reading, everyone! ;D

 **Rozen91**


End file.
